Última chance
by Ayashi Purple
Summary: Porque as coisas podem ser simples ou não.
1. Chapter 1

**Última Chance**

**Nota da autora: **Mais uma fanfiction MinakoKunzite. =D

Mas dessa vez é um acontecimento referente ao começo de Tóquio de Cristal.

**Capítulo 1**

Era praticamente uma visão divina. No meio daquela imensidão vazia estava ela. Continuava da mesma forma que lembrava, era um anjo loiro. E o simples fato de defini-la como um anjo o fazia se sentir inferior. Era uma pancada no estomago pensar que ela era imaculada, em sua fidelidade à princesa, e ele marcado pela traição.

Ele nunca havia dito a ela como se sentia quando a via se aproximar. Era como se o sol nascesse exclusivamente para ele. Ela era um raio de sol que iluminava a vida dele, regando tudo com alegria e amor. Mas, por mais que ele ficasse feliz em vê-la ali, não entendia o motivo para isso e, talvez por isso, não conseguia agir de outra forma a não ser agressiva.

"O que você faz aqui?" – era a única coisa conseguia pensar.

"Vim te buscar." – a resposta foi simples.

"Me buscar?" – a surpresa era genuína – "É algum tipo de brincadeira?"

"Eu pareço estar brincando?" – ela perguntou seriamente – "Acredita que eu viria aqui apenas para... brincar com você?"

"Me buscar..?" – ele repetiu baixo sem conseguir assimilar o verdadeiro significado daquelas palavras.

"É tão difícil sair daqui?" – ela abriu os braços sinalizando o lugar onde estavam.

Depois de um breve momento de silêncio, ele voltou a falar.

"Aqui é meu lugar de expiação, Venus..." – a resposta dele era sombria, sem mascarar o sentido real daquelas palavras.

"Minako..." - ela falou depois de um tempo. – "Meu nome agora é Minako."

"Você não deveria me falar isso..." – Kunzite murmurou sem consegui encará-la.

"Por que não?" – Kunzite podia afirmar com certeza que ela estava sorrindo apenas em ouvir o tom de voz dela.

"Porque nós somos..." – ele não conseguia achar uma palavra para falar, não enquanto ela sorrisse daquela forma.

"Seja lá o que for dizer, em minha defesa só posso afirmar que eu vim aqui para te buscar." – ela disse olhando-o detalhadamente.

"Não vou a lugar algum." – ele falou um pouco depois.

O sorriso do rosto dela se desfez.

O sol se apagou.

Kunzite se sentiu abandonado na escuridão de novo e por um instante desejou não ter dito aquilo para ela ou falar qualquer coisa que fizesse aquele sorriso voltar.

"Por que não?" – ela parecia ter dificuldade em aceitar a decisão dele.

"Não é obvio?" – ele perguntou com sarcasmo – "Eu fui indigno com meu soberano. Trai meu reino. Enganei... meu amor. Não fui leal ao meu coração. É aqui que devo permanecer, pagando pelos meus pecados. Vivendo em um lugar vazio sem um corpo físico, entre o plano dos vivos e o plano dos mortos. Me lembrando de cada traição, cada ato vil contra aqueles que confiaram em mim, relembrando de minha fraqueza e da forma como ajudei a um reino ruir. Não me olhe com essa expressão assustada, Venus, foi o seu reino que eu ajudei a destruir! Foi você a quem eu enganei!"

Os olhos dela estavam cheios de lágrimas. Ela imaginava que Kunzite se sentisse culpado pelo ocorrido em Silver Millennium, mas ao ouvi-lo expor em palavras aquela culpa a fez sentir uma agonia inexplicável. Mesmo sabendo que tudo o que ele falava era real, a única coisa que queria era... abraçá-lo e sussurrar que agora estava tudo bem.

"Não faça isso...' – a voz dele chegou agressiva aos ouvidos dela.

Quase que por reflexo, ela levantou o olhar até ele, surpreendida como se tivesse feito algo errado, mesmo não tendo idéia do que podia ser.

"O... o que?" – ela realmente estava confusa.

"Vá embora, Venus..."- ele sussurrou cansado – "Vá antes que..."

"Antes que o que?" – ela murmurou a pergunta, se aproximando dele com cuidado. – "Eu não posso sair daqui sem você..."

"Por que está fazendo isso?" – ele perguntou agressivo.

"Estou aqui para passar uma mensagem..." – ela suspirou cansada – "_Seu _príncipe exige sua presença."

"C-como?" – ele abriu os olhos em surpresa – "E-ele..."

Venus respirou fundo como se criasse coragem para continuar:

"Seu príncipe exige sua presença." – ela repetiu monotonamente –"Apesar que agora ele é Rei..."

"Rei?" – ele continuava com o mesmo tom de surpresa.

"Kunzite..." – ela suspirou fracamente, continuando a falar em um tom neutro – " Endymion casou-se com Serenity, os dois foram coroados como Neo King e Neo Queen... São os soberanos da Terra... Depois de quase 2 mil anos de provações, os dois estão juntos e felizes ... Ou quase felizes. Ele quer os generais próximo a ele, assim como nós, as senshis, estamos como Serenity."

"Eu não posso ir!" – era possível sentir um leve desespero na voz dele – "Foi uma traição terrível..."

"Você está recebendo o perdão pela suas faltas" – ela argumentou suavemente.

"Eu não mereço..." – a resposta dele era fraca.

"Não é você quem decide isso!" – Venus suspirou quase exasperada.

"Eu te machuquei mais do que eu pensei ser capaz" – Kunzite falou em um tom sombrio enquanto encarava a mulher a sua frente com seriedade.

"Sim..." – a expressão dela endureceu, não era mais um rosto suave – "Doeu intensamente e continua a doer... Pelo menos eu sei, agora, qual o meu limite..." – a última frase foi acompanhada por um sorriso fraco.

"Por que você veio até aqui?" – a agonia que ele sentia estava estampada nos olhos dele. Venus conseguia absorver o sentimento em uma intensidade incrível. – "Qualquer outra pessoas poderia ter vindo... Por que você?"

Por um instante, Venus olhou para o horizonte, atrás de Kunzite. Aquele lugar era amplo e vazio, não tinha vida alguma. Começou a falar, ainda sem olhá-lo:

"Inicialmente, eu quis me convencer que era por segurança..." – murmurou sem muita ênfase – "Mas sou uma péssima mentirosa... Não minto bem nem mesmo para mim."

O olhar dela parou de vagar pelo lugar e se fixou sobre ele.

"Eu precisava te ver..." – ela falou enquanto andava em direção a ele – "Te convencer a vim comigo..."

Ela parou a alguns passos de distância dele, sem conseguir decidir o que fazer.

"É algum tipo de tortura, Venus?" – ele perguntou baixo, não precisava falar mais alto do que aquilo – "Para mim e para você?"

Os olhos dela se abriram em surpresa e, quase automaticamente, avançou mais dois passos.

"Essa é a sua chance..." – ela falou suavemente, apesar de sua expressão não ter nada de suave. – "Sua chance de se redimir. Endymion está te dando uma segunda oportunidade, Kunzite..."

Kunzite observou o rosto dela com cuidado. Apesar de toda a fragilidade que ela apresentava, ele sabia o quanto ela podia ser letal, principalmente para ele.

Ele ousou a se aproximar dela com passos incertos e sem qualquer aviso segurou o rosto dela entre as mãos. Mesmo diante do olhar surpreso dela, ele aproximou os rostos sendo possível sentir a respiração insegura dela contra os próprios lábios.

"Por que, Venus?" – ele sussurrou em um tom difícil de interpretar.

"E-eu... já disse" – ela gaguejou, definitivamente aquela proximidade estava a deixando desnorteada.

"Eu sou um monstro..." – ele falou simplesmente trazendo o rosto dela um pouco mais próximo – "Um monstro que a qualquer momento vai te ferir..."

Os olhos dela se arregalaram mais para em instantes depois, assumirem uma expressão miserável. E era exatamente este o estado de espírito dela naquele momento. Ela apenas fechou os olhos e deixou os ombros caírem. Kunzite sentiu que a tinha frustado e, apesar de não querer aceitar que ainda podia fazê-lo, a tinha magoado.

Ao perceber que aquilo ainda era possível, Kunzite soltou o rosto dela com rapidez e se afastou como se ela fosse repugnante demais para se estar perto. Ele estava horrorizado com o que ele ainda podia fazer a ela. Mesmo quando tentava a repelir para protegê-la dele mesmo, a magoava. Estava tão entretido em seus pensamentos que não chegou a notar que Venus o encarava.

"Não me faça implorar..." a voz dela era um fio.

Kunzite apenas a olhou. Não sabia o que fazer. Não sabia o que falar.

"Apenas venha comigo..." – a voz dela era cada vez mais fraca – "Se for da sua vontade, não precisa se quer falar comigo. Nós não precisamos nem nos vermos no Palácio... Eu não vou... estar no seu caminho. Apenas venha... Endymion te espera."

Kunzite sentiu seu estomago embrulhar. Ela agia como se ela fosse o problema e não ele. O tom de voz que ela usou era de partir o coração, assim como a expressão magoada dela. Ele abriu a boca tentando falar algo, mas a boca ficou aberta sem som algum. Venus ainda mantinha o olhar fixo nele com a mesma expressão.

"Não precisa dizer nada... Só venha comigo." – Ela falou depois de algum tempo de silêncio e se virou meio de lado indicando o caminho.

Kunzite acenou com a cabeça em uma confirmação muda e a seguiu.

To be continue...

Huahuahuhauhauhauahahauhauhauha

*autora lesada que gosta de drama oO*


	2. Chapter 2

**Última Chance**

**Nota da autora: **Mais uma fanfiction MinakoKunzite. =D

Mas dessa vez é um acontecimento referente ao começo de Tóquio de Cristal.

**Capítulo 2**

_Manhã _

Desde a volta dos generais de Endymion, o clima do palácio estava pesado. Serenity acreditava que com a volta deles suas senshis iriam ter menos trabalho e, pelo menos uma delas, estariam felizes. Ela sabia do romance que existia entre a líder das senshis e o líder dos shittenou e não conseguia entender o que estava acontecendo desde que Venus foi buscá-lo. As outras garotas não se sentiam confortáveis com a presença dos outros generais, que foram buscados pessoalmente por Kunzite e Endymion. Serenity só não sabia se o desconforto era delas ou gerado pela situação entre os líderes.

Serenity estava andando pelos corredores, perdida em seus pensamentos. Naquela hora não tinha ninguém por ali. Era muito cedo e todos estavam dormindo. Quem um dia iria imaginar que ela acordaria cedo sozinha e só para andar? Era incrível ver como as coisas podiam mudar. E pensando em mudanças, Serenity se lembrou de Venus de novo. Ela se lembrava de ver Venus saindo do palácio, parecia calma, e até satisfeita, com a missão que Endymion havia lhe passado e agora via sua amiga abatida por alguma razão que a mesma teimava em não contar. Apesar de que apenas com o comportamento de Kunzite era possível ter uma idéia do que podia ser... Mas ele era sempre tão quieto que este não podia ser o único argumento.

Deu mais alguns passos da sua caminhada matinal e encontrou sentada em uma das poltronas da biblioteca, que ficavam em frente aos jardins, uma das personagens de suas preocupações. Analisando-o sem que ele notasse, Serenity podia afirmar que Kunzite também parecia abatido, para não dizer outra coisa. Ficou meditando alguns instantes antes de decidir falar com ele.

"Kunzite-san?" – Serenity o chamou suavemente.

Ele moveu a cabeça e dirigiu o olhar a quem lhe chamava. Quase que imediatamente se levantou e fez uma reverência a ela.

"Vossa Majestade..."

"Isso não é necessário, Kunzite-san." – Serenity falou sorrindo alegremente –"Acredito que essas formalidades não tenham utilidade entre amigos."

"Amigos?" – Kunzite olhou para a mulher a sua frente sem conseguir conter um que de ceticismo.

"Sim, general..." – Serenity respondeu com calma enquanto se sentava em uma poltrona em frente a qual Kunzite estava antes – "Sente-se, Kunzite-san."

Kunzite voltou ao seu assento sem pensar no que estava fazendo, registrando apenas um tom de ordem. Serenity esperou o homem se acomodar antes de voltar a falar:

"Kunzite-san... Você está feliz aqui no palácio?" – a forma como ela falava era suave assim como o seu sorriso.

Kunzite ficou mudo por alguns instantes, meditando sobre o porquê daquela pergunta estranha. Tentou identificar qual o real significado daquilo e a única coisa que conseguiu foi ficar mais confuso. Parecia que, desde que havia voltado ao corpo fixo, a falta de compreensão das coisas tinha o dominado.

"Não precisa ficar assim..." – Serenity falou como que para tranqüilizá-lo – "É apenas uma pergunta. Só queria saber como você está..."

"Eu estou bem, vossa majestade." – ele respondeu com simplicidade.

"E feliz?" – ela repetiu a pergunta – "Sei que estou sendo intrometida... Mas é que me preocupo com você e com a... Minako-chan."

Kunzite manteve sua expressão como que congelada, não era possível saber se aquilo havia surtido efeito.

"Não precisa se preocupar, vossa majestade." – ele disse por fim – "Eu estou bem e, suponho, que Venus também. Se a vossa majestade me dá licença, eu vou me retirar..."

"Você pode se retirar..." – Serenity disse calmamente – "Mas pense no que vou te dizer agora, Kunzite-san, não seja tão inflexível. Você pode estar perdendo algo precioso."

"Irei pensar..." -Kunzite respondeu educadamente antes de sair da biblioteca.

_Tarde_

Venus estava sentada perto da fonte em um dos jardins do palácio. Estava há algum tempo parada, olhando para o céu sem realmente está prestando atenção em alguma coisa. Estava com uma aparência abatida, como se não dormisse bem.

Um jovem se aproximou quase cautelosamente dela. De longe era possível perceber a diferença nos tons de cabelos deles, os fios dele eram pálidos perto do dourado vivo dela.

"Venus-san...?" – a voz de Ziocite era um sussurro tímido como se esperasse uma reação desagradável vindo dela.

Minako levantou o olhar sem esconder o susto. Ela não tinha certeza se estava mais assustada em ter sido surpreendida ou pelo fato de ele estar lhe dirigindo a palavra por livre e espontânea vontade. Piscou algumas vezes como se fosse possível que a imagem do homem loiro sumisse do seu campo de visão.

"Suponho que a senhorita não esteja disposta a conversar..." o rapaz murmurou meio envergonhado, meio tímido. Não era o comportamento típico dele.

Venus sacudiu a cabeça tentando anuviar os pensamentos.

"Me desculpe, Ziocite-san... Estava distraída e não percebi a sua aproximação."

O tom de voz dela era educado quase amigável. Ziocite ficou subitamente mudo, a única coisa que fazia era observá-la. Era evidente o quanto abatida ela estava nos últimos dias, apesar de não ser visível para todos, há coisas que apenas eram vistas com muita percepção.

"Talvez eu esteja me precipitando, senhorita..." – a voz dele era macia como sempre, se um encanto que seduziria qualquer pessoa a se dobrar a vontade dele – "Mas, devo dizer que os senhores estão se matando."

"Como?" – Venus olhou surpresa para ele.

Ziocite se ajoelhou, próximo ao banco em que Venus estava sentada, de forma que os olhos deles quase ficaram no mesmo nível de altura.

"A senhorita e..." – ele voltou a falar e fez uma pequena pausa antes de continuar em um tom mais conciliador – "... o Kunzite-san vão se matar se continuarem a se repelir assim..."

"Assim como?" – ela perguntou de imediato sem nem pensar no que estava falando.

O rapaz sorriu calmamente e se levantou com certa graça.

"Da mesma forma que os senhores fazem desde o Silver Millenniun..." – deu um passo para trás enquanto mantinha as duas mãos nas costas – "Suponho que as coisas não são tão simples quanto imagino, mas... Não são tão complexas também."

Noite

Já não era o bastante ter que ouvir da própria Rainha que precisava ser mais flexível, ainda tinha que ouvir aquela exposição de alegria alheia. Ficar perto dos outros generais o incomodava. Kunzite parou no meio do corredor ao notar para onde ia a sua linha de raciocínio, ele estava implicando com a felicidade dos outros. Automaticamente esfregou os olhos com uma das mãos como se isso lhe trouxesse um pouco de lucidez.

Quando abriu os olhos viu Minako um pouco a frente. Ela estava mais parecida com um fantasma do que uma pessoa. Estava com um vestido branco fino, que ele concluiu ser uma camisola, e parecia não estar muito preocupada com a aparência. Os cabelos estavam soltos pelos ombros, cobrindo as costas com uma cascata de fios dourados e eram evidentes os sinais de noites mal dormidas. Apesar de todos esses detalhes ela parecia, aos olhos dele, uma visão fantástica.

Minako se aproximou dele e perdeu alguns segundos observando o rosto dele.

"Kunzite...?" – ela o chamou delicadamente e obtendo dele, como resposta, apenas uma expressão surpresa.

Sem pensar nem meia vez, Minako avançou em direção a ele e, puxando o rosto dele pela nuca, o beijou sem aviso algum. Kunzite ficou tão surpreso que não chegou a esboçar reação e deixou ser beijado.

Depois de algum tempo, Minako se afastou um pouco, ainda o segurando pela nuca e murmurou algumas palavras sem sentido para Kunzite, que ainda estava surpreso demais para qualquer coisa.

"Físico... Tão real..." – Minako arregalou os olhos e se afastou dele, com a intenção de sair dali imediatamente.

Por um momento ela pareceu mais doente do que antes e começou a dar alguns passos para trás sem se virar para, de repente, girar o corpo e começar a andar na direção oposta. Antes de conseguir compreender o que estava acontecendo, Minako sentiu seus cotovelos serem puxados para trás e o chão fugir debaixo dos seus pés. Simultaneamente sentiu as costas baterem na parede enquanto o corpo de Kunzite a prensava contra a mesma. Antes de chegar a falar qualquer coisa, a boca dele encontrou a dela e nada mais importava a não ser aquilo.

Minako sentiu todo o ar dos pulmões ser sugado para fora do seu corpo enquanto tudo em volta era calor, muito calor. Os lábios dele praticamente devoravam os dela e a única palavra para descrever aquilo era necessidade. Ele precisava dela como se não pudesse mais viver sem ela. Aquele beijo era completamente diferente do anterior, talvez porque os dois participavam ou porque, como um clique, eles perceberam que pertencia um ao outro. Ela sentiu, de novo, o chão sumir embaixo dos seus pés e os braços dele a segurando possessivamente enquanto a suspendia no ar e aprofundava o beijo, se perdendo completamente naquele ato.

O beijo acabou da mesma forma que começou, num rompante. Kunzite apoiou o corpo dela de novo contra a parede enquanto se afastava vagarosamente.

"Não... Ouse!"- Minako falou em um tom de ameaça enquanto respirava com dificuldade.

Kunzite analisou o rosto dela e concluiu que não deveria ter feito aquilo. Se antes ela parecia doente, agora estava febril. Os olhos estavam brilhando de um jeito estranho, a face estava afogueada e os lábios estavam em um tom vermelho intenso, que o fez pensar que havia exagerado na dose.

"Não saia de perto." – ela voltou a falar com mais segurança, já que parecia conseguir respirar melhor do que antes – "Não depois disso! A gente tem que conversar..."

"Sim..."- Kunzite respondeu em um suspiro, percebendo que a respiração dele estava tão descompassada quanto a dela e o coração estava martelando no peito. – "Nós temos."

Ele se aproximou mais dela e apoiou a cabeça contra um dos ombros dela com delicadeza. Parecia que o peito ia explodir a qualquer instante, ele não conseguia controlar a respiração por mais que quisesse. Sem aviso, sentiu as mãos de Minako sobre seus cabelos numa carícia delicada e suspirou. Ele não merecia aquela paz. Ele levantou a cabeça para falar alguma coisa e foi impedido quando Minako pôs o indicador nos lábios dele.

"Seja lá o que for dizer, em minha defesa só posso afirmar que..." – ela repetiu a mesma frase que havia dito quando foi buscá-lo – "... Eu te amo e nada, nada mesmo, do que você achar que não merece me importa."

"Mas..." – ele disse confuso enquanto tentava formular alguma frase.

"Kunzite... Essa é a nossa última chance e eu acredito que perder tempo com o passado não é certo." – ela voltou a falar com uma desenvoltura que Kunzite estava invejando naquele momento. – "Vamos pensar no agora, sim?"

Kunzite a encarou por algum tempo e apesar de estar pensando em mil coisas para falar, não conseguia pôr voz a nenhuma palavra. Fechou os olhos por alguns segundos e se aproximou o suficiente dela para que as testas se encostassem.

"Você realmente me acha digno de você?" – ele murmurou baixinho a olhando nos olhos.

Minako abriu um sorriso radiante antes de falar:

"Ah, meu amor... Não complique o que é simples!"


End file.
